The present invention relates to a data encoder, and more particularly to a data encoder for an implantable device such as a cardiac pacemaker or defibrillator.
A critical limitation of implantable devices is size or space. Electrical components which perform various functions are required to be as small and as energy efficient as possible. As a result, there is a continuing effort to design electrical systems which can perform with desired functions using the least amount of electrical energy and being as small as possible to facilitate implantation.
Specifically, when electrically storing data in and obtained by implantable circuitry, it is necessary to employ a memory device which is as compact as possible but still provides for adequate data storage and resolution for later retrieval and processing. One way to compensate for smaller memories is to encode the data prior to storage in such a way so as to require less memory space than would be necessary for the unencoded data.